A Very Merry Christmas Indeed
by British-Hedgehog09
Summary: Reminiscing, ice skating, and snowball fights. What more could one want for the holiday season?


**A little bit of fluff for you guys :)**

**Disclaimer: not mine**

* * *

><p><p>

Two young adults sat together, in front of a roaring fire, feeling rather content. Naru had his arm around Mai's shoulder, her head was on his chest. They sat in a comfortable silence, watching the cackling flames and enjoying each other's company.

Suddenly, Mai smiled and let out a chuckle.

"Something amusing?" Naru asked, raising an eyebrow and looking down at his girlfriend. Mai shrugged.

"Not really...I was just thinking about how we got here...we've definitely come a long way from me dropping a shoe case on Lin. I mean, here we are, at your parents' place, spending Christmas with them, when a year ago..."

"We've both matured quite a bit."

"You're less insecure."

"How can a narcissist be insecure?"

"You know what I mean."

"Yes, I do...you're less of an idiot."

"All because of you, Naru. Thanks for helping me with my English by the way."

"T'was the least I could do. You're just lucky you had me as a teacher." Mai rolled her eyes, but smirked and lightly smacked him in the chest.

"Whatever."

"...you're still an idiot."

"And you're still a narcissist." Naru chuckled and gave Mai a chaste peck on the lips.

"Some things never change."

"And thank God for that."

**~oOo~**

Many miles away, a different couple stood at the edge of an almost empty ice rink.

"I-I don't know about this..."

"Come on Ayako, it'll be fun." Bou-San skated up to the red-headed miko and gave her a reassuring smile as he took her gently by the hand.

"I won't let go of you, I promise." He told her. "Do you trust me?" Ayako nodded, and Bou-San smiled brightly and pushed off, bringing Ayako with him to the centre of the rink. Ayako refused to admit that she squeaked at the sudden movement, but that didn't change the fact that she clung to her significant other as they moved, afraid to fall. Bou-San chuckled.

"It's alright, I've got you."

Slowly but surely, Ayako relaxed, but still kept her grip on Bou-san's hand, and allowed him to lead her around the rink until finally, _finally_, she was more comfortable with herself, and was right up next to her beau. She never let go of his hand, however (it's always nice to have someone's hand to hold for comfort and security, hai?).

Although, that soon turned out to be a terrible idea, because suddenly a couple young boys flew past Bou-San, knocking him off balance. He fell to the ice below his feet, taking Ayako with him. They were a tangled mess in the middle of the rink in no time.

Bou-San hastily went to check and see if Ayako was okay, but to his surprise, she started laughing. It was quiet at first, but it steadily, bubbling out of her throat until Bou-San found himself laughing as well. He helped her up, teetering on his skates a little, but he righted himself before he could fall again. Ayako quieted her laughter after a while, but she still had a huge smile on her face. Not because of her amusement at their tumble, but because there was no place she'd rather be, than skating around in circles, holding hands with the one person that meant the most to her.

**~oOo~**

Snow drifted down softly from the sky, a perfect setting for the couple walking alone in the park, hand in hand. There was already quite a bit on the ground, enough so that children around the park were building snowmen and having snowball fights.

"I love this time of year." The young woman said, smiling softly. Her counterpart smiled down at her.

"It kind of fits you...the snow in your hair is really pretty, Masako." She couldn't tell if it was the cold making his cheeks red, or...

However she knew the red on her face was due to the heat rushing up all at once.

"Thank you." She was answered with a chaste peck on the cheek, and the couple kept walking.

But suddenly, Masako was met with something cold on top of her head. Reaching up, she felt snow melt at her fingertips. Yasu whistled innocently, lacing his fingers behind his back and looking away. Masako smirked, scooped up some snow and held it behind her own back.

"Oh Yasu," she said sweetly. Yasu looked back at her, but didn't realise his mistake until he had a face full of snow. Masako held in her laughter as Yasu wiped his face and glasses off. But she knew she was in trouble when he put his glasses back on and they glinted in the sun.

"Oh, it's on now." He said. Masako took off running, taking refuge behind a tree, and scooping up as much snow as she could in her small hands.

"Come out, come out wherever you are~"

And that she did. Yasu probably wished that she hadn't, as she snuck up right behind him and shoved the handful of snow right down his shirt.

"Ai!" He yelped, trying his hardest to get the snow out of his shirt. Masako sat off to the side, giggling as quietly as she could. Yasu met her eyes, and she stopped immediately, taking off again. But this time, she wasn't fast enough. He caught up to her and grasped her waist, picking her up.

"No!" She yelled, the laughter still in her voice. Yasu deposited her in a snow bank, pinning her down.

"Do you give in~?" He asked. Masako said nothing, so he grabbed another handful of snow.

"Okay! Okay! I give!" Masako squeaked, though the huge smile on her face gave her amusement away.

Yasu leaned down, so that he was inches away from her face.

"Are you sure~?" He inquired.

"I'm sure."

"Are you sure you're sure~?"

"Just kiss me you idiot."

"Gladly."

**~oOo~**

Movie marathons are one thing, but Madoka couldn't imagine anything better than laying about with Lin, watching old Christmas movies, drinking cheap sake, because why not?

She felt she could stay like this forever, laying her head on his chest, his arms wrapped securely around her. Thinking about the past Christmases, this situation was actually quite amusing.

Lin never liked her, really. Well, at least not when they first met. Maybe it was because she was too bubbly, or maybe her voice was annoying. Back then she had no idea that it was because she was Japanese.

Of course, hell was raised when she figured out that little fact.

To say there was a row, is an understatement. Madoka could be terrifying when angry. However, something good did come of it. They'd become very good friends.

But it wasn't until just before Gene left that Madoka really _looked_ at Lin. She obviously knew what he looked like, but it didn't really sink in just how handsome he was. The fringe over his eyes, the way he held himself. She found herself dying to know what was hidden under that suit shirt. Was he thin? Muscular? Somewhere in between.

Despite all this, she pined in secret. He wouldn't feel the same way about her.

But the day before he and Noll left for Japan to find Gene's body, had been quite the surprise for her.

He'd strolled right up to her, and hugged her. Just like that. No other words were said. He simply embraced her. The death of the boy had an impact on them both, however that's not the only reason he hugged her.

He'd left a note in her jacket pocket that she didn't find for another month. And when she did, she melted. Behind Koujo Lin's cold exterior, he was imperceptibly sweet.

So, a few months later, when she asked Noll to investigate a certain case, traveling to Japan to tell him, she had her heart set on finally being able to see the Chinese Onmyouji.

The fact that he was surprised to see her didn't deter her. In fact, it was quite gratifying to see the surprise on his face. And even though their case was a doozie, a couple good things came of it.

Madoka got her knight in shining armour.

"What're you thinking about?" Came the amused voice of her lover, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Oh, nothing interesting. Just reminiscing." She replied, waving it off. Lin chuckled deeply but stayed relatively silent.

"Hey, Koujo?" Madoka said after a while.

"Yes?"

"Merry Christmas." The smile he gave was extremely heartwarming.

"Merry Christmas my love."

* * *

><p><p>

**YAAAY! CHRISTMAS FLUFF!**

**Naru: again, with the shouting.**

**Me: shut up. I gave you fluff.**

**Mai: and it was very nice indeed -w-**

**Me: thank you Mai ^.^**

**Naru: didn't you mean to post this earlier in the day? **

**Me: I got distracted.**

**Naru: shocker.**

**Me: jackass.**

**Mai: uh, guys? Calm down.**

**Me: *huffs***

**Mai: thanks for reading!**


End file.
